


Stop And Think of the Repercussions

by JustOneMoreFangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hope it's good, Lexa fun times on the scene, Naughty Clarke and Raven, Ooouh, enjoy?, lots of touchy-feely, second post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMoreFangirl/pseuds/JustOneMoreFangirl
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have sex, duh. Those crazy kids just seem like the type to jack like rabbits xDBut then some shit happens, and a Raven is nearby.Whether that makes her lucky or not, well that's up to you ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okok don't judge me! If this is utter rubbish, do say because I appreciate honesty. This is the second smutty thing I've ever written, and if I should stick to fluff I will, just tell me. Btw, I'm a little fluent in Grounder (Trigedasleng) so that might pop up a few times.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Clarke." Lexa addressed the girl she'd been sleeping with for two months now, as she entered her tent. The blonde was curled up on her side, furs draped over her. Lexa smiled slightly, walking over to the princess as she put her hunting gear down.  
"Cla-rke." She sang softly, sitting next to the sleeping girl and pulling the furs off her a little.

"Lex-a." Clarke mocked, using the same intonation, smirking. She opened one eye to see the commander grinning, and looking down at her with eyes brimming with adoration for the Skaikru girl.

Feeling brave, Clarke cleared her throat, rolled onto her back and put a hand delicately on Lexa's shoulder. She leaned up into a kiss that was gentle and appreciative, their lips tasting the others as they danced. Like always, it wasn't enough for Lexa. She had been gone, hunting with the Nightbloods for three days. That was three days without sex, a record for the brunette.

Clarke gave a soft sound in response to Lexa dragging her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I want you." She breathed. The words Lexa rarely spoke stirred Clarke, she _felt_ them. A door released, she slid her hands up into brunette tresses and tugged her onto the bed, rolling until she was on top. Wasting no time, Lexa gripped the hem of Clarke's shirt with her teeth, and with her right hand, ripped the material open. Her lips bit at every inch of exposed flesh, teeth and tongue clashing in unity. Clarke's breathy noises filled the space between them, and Lexa made short work of her first orgasm. Clearly Clarke needed her too.

Using dexterous fingers, Clarke was relieved of her pants and underwear, and two found the sticky sweet warmth nestled between her thighs, Lexa's two digits ghosted over the wet flesh and Clarke cried for them, "Please, beja, please."

The brunette stopped the begging in both English and Trigedasleng, sliding them both into the blonde's heat. "Yu ain (You are mine)," Lexa chanted, "En Ai mema we yu, Klark (And I have missed you, Clarke.)" Clarke answered with cries, with wonton moans and bucking hips. Her mouth was open, trying desperately to get air, her eyes on Lexa's. She rode the commander's fingers, sighing and crying in pleasure, not a care in the world who heard, so long as Lexa did, so long as Lexa knew.

One final thrust as Clark came undone, Lexa's thumb brushing and pushing her clit as she steadied. She fell forward into Lexa's strong arms, not bothered that she was still in her clothing because they were completely comfortable. After a few minutes, Clarke propped herself up and grinned at Lexa, "Yu go (your turn)."

...

After Lexa had been completely spent (two or three orgasms later), the two laid together under the furs, Clarke's head nestled into Lexa's neck, listening to the pulse just under the skin. She was tracing nonsensical patterns all over her skin, mustering up courage. She cleared her throat, and Lexa hummed, prompting her to speak.

"Ai hod yu in, heda Leksa, ain haiplana. (I love you, Commander Lexa, my queen." Her heart raced as she waited for Lexa to say something, anything.

"Clarke," and just like that, the blonde's heart fell straight into her stomach, "You shouldn't have said that. You know how I feel." Lexa's eyes looked pained, like she knew what she wanted to say, but knew she couldn't. Like she knew what she was about to say would hurt Clarke.

"And how do you feel?" Clarke pulled away, feeling vulnerable enough to cover herself with the furs, and that one action raised a panic in the commander.

"I-you-I-," She stuttered and then grit her teeth. She was going to say it, "Hodnes laik kwelnes."

Clarke's eyes filled with rage, in an attempt to hide the pain and humiliation. Her own jaw clenched, she jumped off the bed and dressed, shirt ripped and thrown over her head, boots pulled on and jacket pulled tight so no one could see her revealed flesh. Lexa raised up on her elbow and reached for the blonde, wanting desperately to eat those words and never have said them. Instead, she flung herself backwards and rubbed her eyes harshly.

"Clarke, at least wear one of my shirts." She tried.

"Screw you. You're acting like a yongon, a child." And with that, Clarke stormed out of the tent. Her heart beat wildly, and she felt her eyes brim. She need away from these tents. The Trikru around her paid her little attention as she walked away, heading for the tree line. Once she was sure they were far enough away, her hands covered her face, her jacket opened in the warm breeze and she cried.

Her shoulders shook with every sob, the pain undeniable in her chest as she let the tears flow down her face.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Suddenly, Raven was behind her, an arm on her shoulder and spinning her round, "Oh, err, wow." She looked away as her eyes glanced at Clarke's exposed skin, a small blush tinging her cheeks.

"Sorry," Clarke mumbled, wiping the tears and holding her jacket. It was summer weather, and so Raven was just in a vest, but with Clarke in a torn shirt and a heavy jacket, she was boiling.

"Hey, no. It's okay. I'm just surprised you can breathe with that thing on in this weather."

"I-I can't, not r-really." Clarke drew a deep breath, no longer crying, sweat forming on her chest. She looked skyward, completely missing how Raven was entranced by a bead of sweat rolling down her throat, across her collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts. Without thinking, she reached out and swiped it into her finger. Clarke's gaze snapped down and looked at Raven as she she examined it. In the daylight, Clarke could visibly see how her pupils grew.

"You know how to love, Raven." Clarke stated, but did wait for an affirmative. Raven looked confused, but nodded anyway, "Good." Clarke said, and pounced. She captured Raven's lips with hers, hands pulling her face closer, and Raven poured all her heart into it. Her hand roamed Clarke's front, the skin easily accessible. The blonde squeaked as Raven took a nipple between her thumb and finger, but moaned deeply as she rolled it.

Clarke broke the kiss as her head connected with the tree behind her, small grunts and sighs urging Raven on. Suddenly, there were no thoughts about why Clarke was crying, or about her and Lexa. There were only the things Raven had dreamed about doing to Clarke. Things that had her waking up in the middle of the night sticky and needy.

Ravens lips latched onto the blonde's jaw, sucking the flesh and biting, soothing the burn with a kiss. She trailed a pattern down to her throat, tracing the marks made not an hour before. She didn't question them, or bring Clarke down to Earth. She wanted her, whether Clarke regretted it later or not, because she wouldn't.

A soft nipple was pulled between her teeth, and Clarke forgot about Lexa saying 'Love is weakness', drinking in and soaking up all the pleasure Raven was sending her way. She wrapped her arms round Raven's waist and begged her for more, in both Trigedasleng and English, knowing Raven understood both. Her hands traveled down the brunette's sides, clasping at her shirt and tugging it off her. Raven let her, but was unprepared for the small, sharp intake of breath.

"Raven, you're beautiful," her hands immediately went to the soft flesh and traced a finger across the toned stomach there, eliciting a gasp from the mechanic. Clarke's eyes flicked darkly up to Raven's, and with a hungry grin, she closed the distance between them. The tan girl felt empowered, realising Clarke wasn't envisioning anyone else. She knew who she was screwing.

The blonde's jacket was tossed away, followed by the ruined shirt, and Raven's bra was disposed of. Sloppy kisses and small noises followed, as both girls touches the other. Fingers finding breasts, encouraging noises and moans. Clarke dropped Raven's cargoes and Raven removed her leader's, hands trailing the newly revealed skin. Clarke slipping her hand beneath Raven's underwear and squeezed her rear possessively. She laughed slightly at the shocked noise Raven made, but they both continued to make out, loud, wet kisses and wander fingers, until Raven brushed the front of Clarke's underwear and she hissed air through her teeth as if burned.

Clarke ground herself against Raven's fingers with a desperation the mechanic had dreamed about, so she applied pressure there and watched Clarke slowly coming undone, sounds of blissful pleasure leaving her. Raven had her pinned against the tree, Clarke's hips riding the two fingers pushed against her clit, the fabric adding delicious friction. Fucking Raven was nothing like fucking Lexa.

Her own hand reached and sloppily rubbed at Raven, causing the same noises to made by the brunette. They were both messy bags of hormones, desperately grinding against each other with need, both slick and wet with desire. And then Raven increased her pace and Clarke couldn't even think, couldn't breath, forcing Raven to grind herself against the blonde's thigh, and they both came in a loud sigh, moans and soft noises exchanged between them.

"That was amazing." Raven breathed.

"It was, you were incredible," Clarke steadied herself against the tree and Raven had her arms bracing herself just above Clarke's shoulders.

"Was it a mistake?" Raven asked, a feeling of knowing dread inside her.

"I don't think so." Clarke smiled a little, shocking the brunette in front of her.

She leaned in, and punctuated her answer and their deeds with a soft, steady kiss.

"Leada, Raven, en mochof (Goodbye, Raven, and thank you."

"Anytime." The mechanic sighed with a self-satisfied grin.


	2. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is just a bitch, I regret writing her like this xD still, I'm only in this for Lexa. She needs the support guys.
> 
> Clarke comes clean and has to deal with her actions and the upset caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this one is just as crap as the last, I'll quit xD unless you have any idea how to improve, because that would be useful.  
> Thank yooouuu.

The sun was setting, and Clarke had been gone from the Grounder camp for the whole day. Lexa hadn't sent men, or even come herself to check on her, which was out of character, and made Clarke confused. However, she continued to stare at the sun that was setting, casting oranges and pinks over the sky. She was currently by a cliff, with a clear view of the horizon. She made a mental note to return and draw the landscape.

"Hey." A voice said behind her. Clarke turned, and there was Raven. She had her hands in her pockets, wearing a smirk that was just typically her.

"Hey." She returned the smile.

"Why are you still not back at camp?" Raven walked up to her so they were side by side, watching the sun. Clark didn't want to think about camp. Or the Commander in said camp.

"I needed a break." She replied lamely.

"I get that. You're only human, even when you pretend to be more." Raven turned to Clarke, and she suddenly lost the humour in her eyes, looking at the blonde with a tint of insecurity. It was barely noticeable, but Clarke caught it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, not nothing." Raven flustered, "I mean, this morning. What was that to you?"

Clarke sighed and looked to the ground, and then faced forwards again. She didn't want to hurt her friend, so her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. She had no choice but to be honest.

"Ray, Lexa and I had a fight. She hurt me, and..." Clarke grit her teeth as she saw her friend's face fall, "Look, this morning was amazing, and I know I should regret it. The only thing I regret is that I'm hurting both you and Lexa." The blonde sighed.

Raven kept her face stoic as best she could, but her eyes held the hurt she didn't want to portray. Her lips were thin and her nostrils flared, trying to keep a lid on what she was feeling.

"You know, when we were back on the Ark," Clarke continued, but her eyes were cast towards the heavens, "You'd hear the scandal of someone cheating on their partner, and affairs. I never saw myself as a person who could hurt someone I love, but I guess I'm selfish that way."

"You are." The other girl bit, and then relaxed a little, "But I don't regret it either. I just wish I got to you before the Commander." Raven let out a sigh, her shoulders dropping and her face crumpling. She looked almost as if she was about to let tears fall, but her eyes were dry and she was far too strong for that. So she straightened her features again, and looked Clarke dead in the eye. In one fluid movement, she captured her chin with her left hand and connected their lips. It was sweet and soft, and Clarke hummed into it.

All too soon, Raven pulled back and wet her bottom lip, "Choose Clarke. Me, or her. You can't have us both."

The blonde nodded, and suddenly found herself alone again. She had to come clean to Lexa, that much was obvious.

...

 

It was dark when Clarke finally walked back to camp. Raven caught her eye across a fire, ignoring Monty who was trying to tell her something. She gave a nod of encouragement, and Clarke entered the tent she had been sharing for two months. Lexa was hunched over a table, a cup in her right hand and back to Clarke. Her hair was down and she wore a black vest, highlighting her tense muscles. The blonde gave a small cough.

"Clarke?" Lexa spun, and revealed red eyes, a clear indication of tears. Her voice was hoarse, and she looked a mess. Clarke felt her chest twinge in guilt. Without a seconds thought, the Commander strode to her, and kissed her with a fierce passion that Clarke had almost forgotten she loved. She felt missed, and loved; despite Lexa's earlier statement. Lexa cupped her face with both hands, trying to show the Sky Girl how she had been affected by her disappearance. She pulled back slightly, looking into Clarke's blue eyes.

"Hey," Clarke tried a small smile, hands wrapped around the wrists of the girl in front of her.

"As soon as you left, I felt wretched, and awful. Clarke, what I said, ai moba (I am sorry). I shouldn't have. It was stupid, and-" Lexa rushed out, but the Skaikru leader quickly interrupted,

"-Lexa, I have to-"

"No, Clarke, let me finish. Ai hod yu in seintaim. Hodnes nou laik kwelnes, hodnes laik uf! (I love you too. Love is not weakness, love is strength!)" Lexa paused, a grin on her face, her thumbs brushing the cheeks of the Sky Girl, "Ai hod yu in, Klark. (I love you, Clarke)."

And just like that, Clarke was crying. The floodgates opened and she was consumed with love for the girl who was cradling her and shushing her cries, soothing her pain. Was there anyway Clarke could soothe the pain she'd caused Lexa? Clarke doubted it as guilt coursed through her and encumbered her. She sank to her knees and Lexa followed, a hand brushing through blonde tresses in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"I-I am so sorry!" Clarke rasped, wiping her tears only to have more fall.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, I am in the wrong." Lexa frowned as Clarke shook her head, "What is it?"

"I was s-so mad, at you. A-and hurt," Clarke took a breath, slowed her tears and looked directly into Lexa's eyes, "And then Raven found me, a-and... I know it's no excuse, and I am so sorry Lexa, but we, we-"

"No." Lexa sat up and shuffled away from Clarke as if burned, "Get out." She whispered. Her eyes were glued to the floor, unmoving as she tried to process the information.

"Lexa, wait-" 

"No, Clarke. Leave," Her voice was strong, fierce. She looked ahead, and then stood, rose to her feet and raised her chin, "Leave, and don't expect anything from me personally again."

Shakily, the blonde nodded, and got to her own feet. She looked into Lexa's cold, empty eyes and walked, glancing back at the exit to the tent she had once lived in. One stupid mistake and her world fell apart. Was it a mistake? Or were her and Lexa never meant to be? Clarke's heart twinged at that last thought. They had too much chemistry for that to be the case, and part of the blonde hoped they would get through her treachery.

"Hey," She addressed Octavia and Lincoln who were both sat round the fire with Raven. She avoided the other girl's eyes because they would be full of questions and Clarke wasn't ready for that. She did look up, however, when Lexa walked out of her tent and straight into another's. She felt sick to the stomach, recognising the owner of said portable home. She was one of the girls Lexa had visited before committing to the Sky Girl.

"Everything okay?" O asked, frowning at her leader, who seemed shocked. The blonde blinked her pain away, and managed a small smile.

"It will be."

"Ste yuj (stay strong), Clarke." Lincoln gave her a nod and Clarke thanked him in Trigedasleng. It was almost like he knew what was wrong, and maybe he did. Lincoln was one of the most intuitive men Clarke had ever known.

"Can we talk?" She finally spoke to Raven, who looked surprised as she met eyes with the blonde. Octavia and her Lincoln looked at each other slyly, before returning their gazes to the flames before them. They both knew.

"Sure." The mechanic answered, standing and walking away from the camp with Clarke. They walked in silence until they stood at that same cliff and stayed quiet some more. It wasn't awkward, but it was beginning to grow heavy.

"What happened?"

"I told her the truth."

"She didn't take it so well?" Raven looked at the blonde, but their eyes didn't meet. Clarke swallowed the lump that seemed permanently stuck in her throat and looked to the ground.

"I told her, even after she confessed she loved me."

"Oh." There was another bout of silence as Raven said the only thing that seemed appropriate, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Clarke looked at Raven when the girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I don't expect anything from you, Clarke. If you need time, you can take as much as you need. I promise, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, and the blonde returned it with a nod or two.

"I think I'd like to just get some sleep."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, out with it. How shit on a scale of one-to-ten?


	3. Fight Me, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little jealousy is harmless guys. 
> 
> Lexa feels the need to make Raven threatened, and thus, a deal is struck. Place your bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'm not feeling so great at the moment. 
> 
> Still, enjoy!

Two days and Clarke had avoided Lexa like the plague. She was consumed with guilt every time she so much as heard her name. But Raven had been so sweet, bringing small things to Clarke and doing little errands that amounted to making the blonde's life easier.

It was morning, summer was in full swing and Clarke walked out of her tent, wiping an arm across her brow. She went across to the small bonfire that was cooking for later meals, where some of her friends sat. She could feel the Commander's eyes on her from across the camp.

"Hey, I found this fruit whilst on a walk today, and it tastes delicious." Raven smiled, handing over a cone-shaped object that had seeds on its surface. Lexa suddenly sat more upright on her throne as she watched the two interact.

"What is it?"

"In Earth skills, Pike called it a something-berry, I can't really remember." The mechanic laughed and rubbed her neck as Clarke took a bite. She moaned at the taste and closed her eyes, earning a grin from Raven and a silent jealousy from Lexa.

"It's _amazing_! Whereabouts were they?" Clarke licked her lips and finished the red fruit off, eager for more already.

"I found them down by the lake. We could, I dunno, go visit it?"

Clarke definitely didn't miss the undertone of Raven's suggestion and blushed, a small smile on her face. She gave a nod, saying she'd like that and then sat down with her friends. Lexa's face was stormy, her eyes cold and hard. Her body was tense and even Indra didn't want to get too close. She wet her bottom lip, left hand gripped the handle of her sword as she strode to the campfire.

"Raven." She spat, not even bothering to grace the girl with a glance. Clearly addressed, Lexa continued walking.

Raven stood up and made to follow, but Clarke's hand on her wrist stopped her, "Hey, you don't have to-"

"It's fine, don't worry." The mechanic replied, letting Clarke slip her hand away. The blonde sceptically gave a nod.

"Okay."

The two were out of sight, but stayed in the perimeter of the camp. Lexa's face like thunder faced Raven's, who gave a careless expression implying boredom.

"So." The Commander began calmly, "You and Clarke."

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The warrior grit her teeth and folded her arms.

"What I said. Sure, we had sex, but it was just the once." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Just, once?" A questioning brow was raised.

Raven shifted her weight to her right leg, "Just once."

"I see. I had assumed that you two had been intimate on...numerous occasions." Lexa sighed, unfolding her arms and letting her hand rest on her hip. Raven noticed the less-guarded stance and didn't know if she should be grateful or offended that she was no longer deemed a threat.

"You assumed wrong. I'm giving her space."

"Why would she need it if she has already decided?" Lexa laughed slightly, believing Clarke's sleeping with Raven being a one time event meant she didn't want anything more from her.

"Because she _hasn't_ decided," Raven informed, causing Lexa to tense, "Clarke regrets hurting us both, but she doesn't regret her actions. That tells me that she cares for both you, and myself. Who she wants the most is unknown to me."

A moment of silence hung over the both of them as the Commander quietly seethed and the Mechanic quietly waited for the pause to end.

"We should make the choice for her." Lexa finally announced. Raven pulled a confused expression. She drew her arms across her chest, no longer comfortable with where this was heading.

"How would we do that? I'm not just going to back away." She replied, sternly. She tried to put power into her voice so the other woman would know to take her seriously.

"And neither am I," Lexa smirked, clearly amused that Raven believed she stood a chance, "Myself and Clarke have been intimate for longer than you have. I know her better."

"So you're over the fact she slept with me? You want her back?" Raven bit back, trying to make Lexa mad. She swallowed thickly, bile rising fast.

"I made a mistake hurting her, it was foolish. I have yet to forgive her for her betrayal, but we can get past it. I lost Costia, I will _not_ lose Clarke too." She growled.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Lexa?"

"We fight."

Raven laughed nervously, trying to find a loophole, "Clarke will not agree to that, and you know it."

"Which is precisely why she won't know." Lexa was back to being smug and Raven mentally cursed, "We fight for her, without her knowing, and the victor wins Clarke's affection."

"It's that easy?" The mechanic feigned to be the unaffected.

"For me, it will be." Raven wanted to wipe the smug look off Lexa's face but grit her teeth, knowing she had no choice but to accept.

"Name the time and place."

"The clearing by the river. The ground is sufficient for sparring."

"I'll see you there at dawn."

"Yes, you will." Lexa growled, turning on her heel and walking off, back to the camp. Back to Clarke. Raven stayed and realised she was extremely outmatched. There was no way she would be able to win this battle.

Unless she used foul play.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that was crap, I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and comment who's side you're on, I know who I'm backing ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven are still at loggerheads, and Clarke is still undecided.
> 
> Or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read yet, but I hope you guys enjoy! It's a long one this time ;P

Later in the day, just after the group had eaten, Raven fought to keep her cool as she faced the remainder of the hundred, or most of them.

"You mentioned a trip to the lake, I thought it wouldn't hurt to tag along and bring friends." Jasper grinned as he slung an arm round Monty's shoulder, who held up his moonshine as an incentive. Raven just grit her teeth and forced a smile. Clarke could see that she'd clearly wanted it to just be the two of them.

"The more the merrier." She chuckled awkwardly.

"Great." Bellamy smirked, slinging a towel over his shoulder. The teens were all ready for a good swim, apparently, word of a trip to the lake spreading fast. Octavia and Lincoln had allegedly mentioned it to Bellamy, who'd then told the two girls he'd been...enjoying...at the time, and word had then gotten to some of the Grounders. Lexa included. She had thought it unwise to go alone, so used the pretence of 'protection.' It made Clarke feel guilty, but made it the perfect time to apologise properly.

In reality, Clarke didn't want to regret what happened with Raven because it had been perfect and amazing. She had felt wanted and needed on an emotional level. At times, sure, it was the same with Lexa, but the Commander couldn't communicate her feelings if her life depended on it. Thus, Clarke was torn. For now, though, she'd at least prefer to be civil with the both of them.

"Coming, princess?" Bellamy grinned, sliding an arm round Clarke's waist. It was well-known that her and Lexa weren't on good terms, but no one knew about the moment of passion that she'd had with Raven. The blonde didn't miss the way Lexa tightened her grip on her sword at Bellamy's contact. It caused a warmth within the Sky Girl.

"Plus, Raven mentioned these wild fruits growing nearby. She claims they taste delicious, but I think we should all see for ourselves." Monty smiled, laughing with the rest of the teens as they conversed and travelled towards the water. It wasn't surprising that they all wanted to swim; with the heat, it was only logical.

"They're called strawberries. And yes, they are delicious." Lexa remarked, walking up to Clarke's side, stunning the other girl. She had expected a cold shoulder. In a way, she was receiving one, as Lexa didn't so much as glance at her, but it was a start for Clarke.

"Strawberries, that's it!" Raven laughed, smiling back at Clarke who returned it. Lexa seemed to emit frost.

It didn't take the group long, and once the lake was in sight, the teens ran towards it, stripping off clothes and hollering excitedly.

"That will make for an awful lot of confusion later." Lexa observed, nodding to the pile of clothing.

"Sure will. That's why we're not gonna add to that." Bellamy smirked. Clarke slipped away from his arm and gave him a look, "What's with the eyes, ice princess?"

"What if I'd wanted to put my clothes on the pile?" The blonde placed a hand firmly on her hip. Bellamy raised an eyebrow, choosing his words carefully.

"Then be my guest, I just assumed-"

"You 'just' spoke for me. Don't do it again, Bell." Clarke finished with a small smile, but he had been warned. And then, the group were splashing about in the water, laughing in the sunshine and heat.

"Monty! Pass that my way!" Jasper hollered from some rocks over looking the water. His best friend swam to him, handing up a flask which the boy drank from heartily before returning it.

The hundred had picked up swimming fast, especially Jasper.

"Ai laik Jaspa kom Skaikru! (I am Jasper of the Sky People!)" He fist pumped the air and threw a quick wink at Octavia that had Lincoln giving him daggers before plunging into the water, sending out a miniature tsunami and causing shrieks.

"Show off!" Raven yelled at him as she swam to Clarke's side, "Y'know, there is a waterfall just downstream. We could go check it out?"

"A waterfall, huh? Don't they all look the same?" The blonde pondered. She had already seen one, and doubted she'd be as amazed as the first time she laid eyes on the cascade of water.

"Trust me, this one you'll want to see." Raven slipped her fingers through Clarke's, locking them, causing her to smile.

"Lead the way."

"You two are heading to the waterfall, huh?" Octavia smirked, Lincoln swimming by her side, sporting a small grin of his own, "It's beautiful, and so romantic. Me and Link already Christened it." She winked. Clarke tilted her head and Raven widened her eyes, and the couple to start laughing, O calling out, "Enjoy!" whilst swimming away.

Lexa watched the whole exchange, and she knew that though the bigger number of teens weren't exactly safe, two going off on their own was definitely dangerous. Even if she'd rather not witness what they got up to, Lexa needed to make sure Clarke stayed safe. That was her priority.

Carefully and unnoticed, she watched as Raven started to drift lightly on her back whilst Clarke swam swiftly by her side, the two in deep conversation. Raven must have said something hilarious, because Clarke was laughing and it was real. Something the Commander hadn't been privy to witnessing or be the cause of for months. Her jealousy grew tenfold.

Suddenly though, her thoughts were cut short as she watched Raven stop, and face Clarke. Her hand lightly held her face, and she began to lean in. Lexa held her breath as Clarke didn't stop her. The Commander urged the blonde to pull away, push her away, anything. It was when their lips connected that Raven spun them so Clarke's back was to Lexa, and the mechanic's eyes opened and looked the Commander dead in the eye. And then smiled.

That was when Lexa knew she was going to kill Raven Reyes.

Completely oblivious, Clarke pulled back and shook her head. She said something loud enough for Lexa to hear, "No, Raven, I can't. I still need time. Plus, I'm hurting Lexa by doing this to you, and I've caused her enough pain."

"You two should swim back and join the others." The Commander suggested, letting them know she was there. It would have been unwise to hear something not meant for her ears when Raven clearly knew she was there. Lexa made it look like she'd only just arrived and hadn't witnessed the kiss, or the rejection, and so they both nodded. Clarke dismissed Raven politely, and turned to Lexa.

Once Raven had swam out of sight, she started, "I need to apologise."

"For what?" Lexa walked closer to the waters edge.

"What happened with Raven, I never meant-" The Sky Girl began, but Lexa held up a hand.

"Clarke, you have already apologised. I have yet to move past it, but I will in time."

"You...you want to forgive me? B-but, what about the girl you-"

"Nothing happened. I went into her tent and spent the night on the floor. I wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't bring myself to actually follow through." The Commander couldn't hold the blonde's gaze, looking to the water.

"Oh..." Clarke nodded, and wiped a hand down her face as she processed. So Lexa had been the strong one, yet again.

"I had a conversation with Raven, and she told me that you are confused about who you love?" Lexa opted for a change of subject. Clarke frowned at her question, as if she didn't understand why Lexa was curious.

"Not who I love, that's easy. I don't love Raven, but I know I can grow to." She answered honestly, relief flooding through the brunette.

"Then why is there a choice?" It was Lexa's turn to be confused.

"You hurt me." Clark mumbled, looking down at the her reflection. She was still wearing a shirt and some cut-off cargoes. Everyone had removed the legs from one pair of trousers, and that's what the teens wore as they larked about.

"You hurt me." Lexa threw back, a small smile pulling at her lips. She wasn't after upsetting Clarke; the conversation was making it easier to forget that pain she had felt. The blonde's head shot up, eyes filled with apology.

"I did, and I'm sorry. I just- I'm scared, Lexa. I don't want to get hurt again."

Lexa sighed, "I understand. Well, I hope your mind is clearer by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow? Raven mentioned it as well. What have...what are you two up to?" Clarke asked, a tiny hint of frustration in her voice.

"Tomorrow is just a good day for deciding. Raven probably had the same thoughts I did." Lexa coughed. She had always been awful at lying.

"Right." The blonde replied with doubt.

"Did you not swim this way to see the waterfall?" Another change in topic.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I can see it another time."

"Trust me, it is as beautiful as Octavia and Lincoln say." Lexa pressed.

"Alright, I will." Clarke felt comfortable enough to smirk and Lexa's heartbeat quickened, "On one condition."

"There are rules?" Lexa grinned, and Clarke just raised an eyebrow, "Go on. What condition?"

"You come into the water. You look positively roasted in all that black, and the armour won't help."

"I am rather warm." Lexa saw no point in lying. Not when the invitation came from Clarke.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for?"

With a cocksure smirk, Lexa took off her shoulder piece, and let it fall. Next, her shirt. Her skin burned wherever Clarke stared. Then, she bent down and tugged off her boots, which were followed by her pants. She kept her sword round her waist and stood on the shore, drinking in the wide eyes and slightly ajar mouth that Clarke had yet to fix. Lexa chuckled, 'you'd think she hadn't seen me naked before.' She thought.

  
"Stand back." She ordered. Clarke obeyed, "Ai laik Leksa, Heda kom Trikru! (I am Lexa, Commander of the Tree People!)" She yelled with a grin. She tried the fist pump into the air, and it was so unlike Lexa that Clarke was in a fit of giggles. And then she was drowning in a wave she hadn't seen coming because Lexa was now in the water.

"Easy, easy." The Commander laughed, holding the blonde to her and making sure she didn't inhale any more water. The two giggled a little, looking at the other for a moment, before Lexa moved back. She didn't want to rush the girl, or confuse her further, so she was quite happy making her laugh, which it seemed she was successful at.

"Come on, lead the way, Commander." Clarke saluted, pouting slightly in an attempt to look serious. Lexa snorted slightly, and pushed the other girl.

"I will lead the way, but it's definitely a race." She called over her shoulder, already swimming off.

"Cheat!" The blonde called, desperately pulling herself through the water in broad strokes. Her limbs burned, but it was worth it for the surprised look Lexa gave her when she levelled with her.

"Up ahead. Look." The Commander said, not looking away from Clarke. She watched as the girl turned her head to face forwards, and drank in the sight. A light green water pool that danced in the sunlight. Water flowing straight into it, plummeting and dropping into the water below. Pink flowers hung from vines over the rocks and in the sunlight appeared as if they were glowing.

"It's breathtaking." Clarke drew in a breath, Lexa's eyes never leaving the girl.

"Do you think you could draw something like this?"

"I-I yeah, of course. I wouldn't do it justice."

"You'd do it more justice than you think." Lexa smiled at the blonde, who looked to her right and met the Commander's eyes. Without thinking, she did what felt most natural to her, and captured the brunette in a slow kiss. It was slow, un-rushed and spoke all the emotions and feelings the two had yet to discuss. Clarke had made her decision in that moment, quickly pushing the other girl away.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't." She stammered, wading out the water and onto the shore. She walked as quickly as she could back to the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are grammar errors, I'll fix them later. Sorry!
> 
> Anyway, comment and such :D


	5. One Heart Made For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the finale. Of course, I'm not actually summarising anything by saying that, and I don't plan on xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, I hope this is the ending you've all been waiting for!

Clarke ran back to where the group was, here eyes searching for a particular brunette. It was getting dark now, and so the teens had lit torches, planting them around the lake for more lighting as they laughed together. Impatiently, the blonde dove into the water and began to swim towards any and all brunette's that could resemble Raven.

No one.

Disheartened and frustrated, Clarke spotted Jasper and Monty by some rocks, drinking and talking to girls. She began to swim over, Monty catching sight of his friend.

"Hey! Clarke! Where'd you disappear to?" He greeted, handing her the bottle.

"No thanks," She refused, shaking her head at the offer, "I'm not here to enjoy the water, I'm actually looking for Raven. Have you guys seen her?"

"She left."

Clarke turned round and looked at who spoke, "What?"

Bellamy smiled as Clarke met his eyes, "She left. About twenty minutes ago or something. She said she was tired, so she was gonna turn in."

"Right. Thanks, Bell!" Clarke called behind her, as she was already swimming away.

...

Lexa stared at the spot in front of her. She couldn't fathomed as to why Clarke had just left. When Raven had kissed her, the blonde only pushed her away. When Lexa had, she'd ran off. It was more than a little frustrating and hard to understand. The Commander was confused, angry and alone. She could only fix one of those problems, so she swam ashore and dressed herself.

She had been walking for ten minutes, the camp just ahead when Clarke came into sight, just to her left. The girl dashed among the trees, and into the Grounder camp. Now Lexa really was confused. Curiously, she followed the blonde, and saw her poke her head in Ravens tent, only to pull back. Lexa quickly slipped behind another tent and watched Clarke sigh. The Sky Girl glanced upwards at the fast-approaching night before walking back to her tent.

Clearly, Clarke planned on retiring and going to sleep, clearly. She seemed to have made her decision. Nevertheless, in case Raven showed, Lexa would be at the clearing. If not to fight, then to train. The girl turned in for the night.

...

The morning came quickly for Raven Reyes, who woke up with half her body off the bed. She yawned, and stretched before sliding off her bed. There was a sword by the foot of her bed, and she was instantly reminded of the bet she'd made with Lexa. Her stomach grew heavy as she picked up the forged metal. It was heavy in her hands, but Raven would give the fight her best.

Thankfully, she had retired early enough and was awake just after dawn. A little late, but at least that meant she wasn't the one waiting around. She dressed, and started towards the exit of her tent, only stopping when she spotted a note. It was Clarke's hand, that much was obvious, and Raven desperately wanted to read it. Instead she grit her teeth, under the impression she would read it as soon as she returned. She was hopeful that the blonde had gotten the hints she had dropped that weren't blatant, but were hardly subtle.

With any luck, Clarke would intervene before Raven lost a finger or two.

The air was already sticky and thick when she left her tent, accompanied by a cool breeze that blew every now and then. A million thoughts plagued the girl as she walked past tents, and out of the camp perimeter. The clearing wasn't far, and Raven felt her heart race as her mind conjured up the worst case scenarios for the fight.

Raven could lose. Raven could get hurt. Raven could seriously hurt the Commander and destroy the alliance, thus earning Clarke's hatred. Clarke would never forgive either of them if/when she found out. Lexa could easily defeat her. Lexa might not want to fight because she doesn't see Raven as a threat.

Jealousy burned into Raven as she neared the site. She had desperately wanted to stay by Clarke's side, and it stung when she was dismissed. And for Lexa, of all people. Her mind had conjured worse case scenario for that too, and her reactions each time were far from pleasant.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Lexa jeered as she leant on a tree, carefully eating an apple as she peeled it with a blade.

Raven lifted her chin, "Yeah, I bet you hoped for it."

The Commander laughed, like Raven must have been joking, "Only for your sake."

"Sure. Are we going to fight, now?" The mechanic balled her free hand into a fist. Lexa noticed and became serious in an instant.

"Whenever you are ready."

Raven drew first position. Her shoulders were kept back, her head elevated and her right foot forward slightly. Lexa's stance was wider, and lower to the ground as she held her two swords in front of her.

They circled for a moment before Raven brought her sword forward, lunging for Lexa's exposed midriff. It was easily blocked, Lexa's reaction time fast. She brought her left sword up to block, swinging her right sword out to slightly cut Raven's left hip.

She cried out, jumping back and trying to recover. Her head pounded as her blood rushed round her body. She went on the offensive again, bringing her sword down on top of Lexa's. With a smile, the Commander threw one of her swords away, infuriating Raven. The mechanic kicked Lexa, knocked the air from her lungs. Clearly surprised, she barely recovered in time to block the next swing of metal, and the next.

Her breath was returned to her when a shout from the forest caught her attention. Seeing her target distracted, Raven plunged her sword through the lower half of Lexa's stomach. Her head turned to face the girl, eyes wide and mouth ajar as black blood oozed down her lips, dripping to the forest floor.

She let out a pained gasp, dropping to her knees and staring at the girl before her.

"No!" Clarke screamed, tearing into the clearing, running to the warriors side, "No, no, no, stay with me, Lexa! Lexa, Heda, stay with me..."

"Clarke," Lexa wheezed, eyes glazing over, "Blood must-" She coughed, blood spurting from her mouth, "-Not have blood."

Clarke cried as Lexa went limp, slack against the blonde. She screamed so loud her went voice hoarse. A scream so deafening that it never reached her ears. She gathered herself, breathing heavily, picking Lexa up as best she could. She ended up half dragging the Commander back to camp, snapping at Raven whenever she tried to help.

"Someone, help! The Commander!" Clarke yelled. Immediately, Niko appeared and men took Lexa from Clarke's arms.

"What happened?" He called, following the men to his tent.

"It doesn't matter right now, just save her!" She cried.

...

Clarke couldn't remember everything that happened after that. All she knew is that she stopped eating, couldn't sleep, and wouldn't see anyone. Only Niko, and he never came.

Until three days had passed.

"Clarke, Heda is awake. She is asking for you."

Clarke ran out of her tent with as much energy as she could, given she hadn't had a lot of rest. She found a pale Lexa bandaged round her middle and sitting up slightly on a bed. She managed a small smirk when she saw Clarke.

"I'm so glad you're okay, you worried me." She confessed, sitting at the edge of the bed and brushing hair out of Lexa's eyes. She still looked sickly, but Clarke didn't doubt she would make a full recovery.

"I am too stubborn to die." She answered with a wry grin, summoning a small laugh from Clarke, "How is Raven? Is she treating you well? If you aren't happy, I'll-"

The blonde frowned, confused, "Raven? What?"

Lexa pulled a similar expression, "I assumed that the two of you were an item."

"Seriously? What on Earth gave you that impression?" Clarke answered, a breathy laugh leaving her in disbelief.

Lexa blushed, replying, "When we kissed, I thought you had realised that she is better for you, and that is why you left." Her eyes cast downwards as she remembered.

The blonde shook her head and took Lexa's hand, "That couldn't be further from the truth! I ran because I needed to tell Raven that I was staying with you, and that it had indeed been a mistake ever leaving you. I love you Lexa, and I regret that the past few days have been so awful and confusing." The two shared small smiles, content to be in the moment before Lexa sighed.

"I am partly to blame; if I had just confirmed my feelings sooner, I'd have saved us both a lot of heartache and pain."

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled, "True. I hope you've learned your lesson, as I've learned mine."

"I have indeed, and now that I've lost you once, I will never again. Which is why," Lexa inhaled sharply as she sat up further to look Clarke in the eye, "I have a question for you."

A blonde eyebrow quirked, "Oh?"

"Marry me, Clarke of the Sky People. Be mine for eternity." Lexa bared her soul to the blonde, looking strong and yet so vulnerable. It was as if being with the Sky Girl made her more powerful, but also human. Clarke answered with a soft kiss, full of emotion, sorrow and happiness, the joy of being with the one she loved. Even if it had taken her awhile to remember it.

She pulled back slightly, her hands resting on either side of Lexa's eyes, flicking her gaze between them, "In a heartbeat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ending? Bad ending? If you're happy and you know it comment below ;P
> 
> And thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Was that a disaster? Comment or something. And if there were grammar issues, I haven't properly proof-read yet xD
> 
> Chof (cheers/thanks) xD couldn't resist one last time :P
> 
> Btw, might do a sequel...


End file.
